Tell Her
by Writingaddict169
Summary: It's been two years since they last saw each other on the night of the fight.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Power Rangers or Jesse McCartney and his lyrics. I simply use them as a tool/aid of my imagination. Enjoy!

Tell Her

It had been two years since he had last seen her. Two years to the day, to be exact. The last time he had seen her was when they had gotten into a fight. They had never really gotten into any fights before, but for some reason they had gotten into this one. He had brought up something that she didn't want to talk about and when he persisted her to talk about it, the conversation escalated to a fight. The yelling between the two was deafening and he was sure the neighbors were wondering if they should call the police. It had been about their past relationships and then onto what bothered both about the other, one of the worst topics to get into a fight about.

When she had stormed out of the house, he was sure she would be coming back later that night. He wasn't worried that she wouldn't come back, she always came back. It happened everytime she was mad at him or something that had angered her. She always took a walk, and sometimes he would accompany her on those walks if she needed to vent. He went to bed later than usual, hoping that when she came back he would still be up and they could talk and apologize. He fell asleep around midnight.

The next morning, he had slept in a little later than usual and was confused why his arms were wrapped around air. He sat up and saw that she wasn't next to him, but a note was placed on her pillow. He opened it up and saw that the note read that she was starting her tour in Asia early and had left that morning. Farther down, it read that she couldn't handle a relationship while she was going to be touring the world for two years and said that they were done. That was it. No goodbye, no real explanation, no "I love you", nothing. He fell back onto his bed and laid there in shock. Pain, confusion, anger, and hurt flowed through his body. Tears welled up in his eyes and streamed down his face. He didn't even bother to hold them in.

He wanted to kick, scream, punch a wall, smash things, cry, anything that could make him wake up from this nightmare. You can't get hurt in dreams, right? But it wasn't a dream, and he knew it. He knew it and he hated it.

Now, two years later from that day, Conner McKnight was waiting for her at LAX in the baggage terminal. They hadn't exchanged so much as a text or an email to each other in the long two years of silence. Conner had been keeping tabs on her through the media and Ethan and Tommy, whom she had remained in contact with. Ethan said that she was always asking how Conner was doing and if he had settled down. Ethan always said the same thing, no, Conner has not, and Ethan swore that he heard relief in her voice everytime he said no. But knowing Ethan, he could be fooled. After all, he had never really been good with girls.

"Flight 442, New York to Los Angeles, has now landed," a friendly voice said over the inter-com.

Conner's hands started to sweat. Kira was on that plane. In about fifteen minutes he would see her sweet face and see if her expression changed at all when she spotted him in the crowd, if she saw him at all. He couldn't do this, he couldn't do this, he couldn't do this...

"Dude, you're going to be okay," a familiar voice said beside him. Conner jumped at the sound of someone talking to him and saw his best friend standing next to him.

"Eth, dude, you scared me," Conner said as his heartbeat returned to normal.

"I noticed." He chuckled and looked around. "Where's Kira? Her plane should have landed by now."

"Just did. She should be here in about ten, fifteen minutes."

"Nervous?"  
>Conner looked at Ethan with a weary look that said he should know the answer to his question. "What do you think? I haven't seen her in two years, I haven't talked to her in two years, I still love her after two years. Of course I'm nervous! This is scarier than anything I've ever done!"<br>"Scarier than facing Mesogog-turned-Mesomonster? Highly doubt it," Ethan said with a smile at the not-so-fond memory.

"Okay, that was pretty scary, but we were used to facing some pretty strange stuff back then," Conner reminded.

"True. So how long now?"

"Seven minutes. What am I going to do when I see her?" Conner turned to Ethan and looked at him with panic in his eyes.  
>"Why are you asking me? I don't know anything about girls." He smirked knowing that he was making Conner go crazy. "You are the ladies man after all."<p>

"Yeah, but I've never been in this situation before! Back in high school, whenever I broke up with a girl, I didn't care. I just didn't! But with Kira, it's different. After two years and that last fight we had, I still love her. It's crazy. It's like she has some sort of hold on me that I can't get out of."  
>"Like you should complain," Ethan muttered. "I can't hold onto to a girl."<p>

Conner cocked his head to the side and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I can't talk to a girl without saying something wrong! For God's sake, I can't even be around a girl without screwing something up!"

"Ethan, is this about Cassidy?" Conner suddenly questioned. Before Conner and Kira's fight, Ethan and Cassidy had broken up. It had been a pretty nasty one from what Ethan had told them. Ethan had said something about a video game convention he wanted to go to and asked Cassidy to go with him. Cassidy said no, that she had something else to do. Ethan then had told her that he would take his friend and ex-girlfriend, Angela, to go with him instead. She thought that Ethan was going to cheat on her with Angela and broke it off when that hadn't been the case at all. Ethan had been a complete wreck; he didn't understand what had happened or why Cassidy had been happy one minute and pissed off the next. With the help of Conner and Kira, Ethan was able to get over Cassidy and continued to go to the blind dates Conner always set him up for with girls he had rejected because he was dating Kira or they weren't his type. And for some reason, Conner couldn't understand why Ethan hadn't followed up on any of those girls. Some of them were hot, he will admit, but not the right type for him.

"I'm not answering that question," Ethan stubbornly said.

"So then it is."

"No, it's not." Ethan was determined to end the conversation even though Conner was just getting into it. He looked at the digital clock for a time check. Three minutes before Kira would see him, if not sooner. People were already filling the baggage terminal where Ethan and him were waiting. She would be the last one off of the plane to avoid the crowd and paparazzi. He needed a plan and he needed one soon. He decided to let Ethan win for now and move back to his problem. Besides, he could always bug Ethan in the car. Conner was positive Kira would be on his side and help him get the answers out of the Blue Dino Ranger.

Kira. The name caught in his throat. _What if she doesn't want to see me as much as I want to see her? What if she hates my guts still and wants to kill me. Maybe she'll sic that one bodyguard on me, the real mean, big, black one. He's scary even though he is really a big teddy bear. Man that guy can act! _Conner had once seen him chuck a guy across the room effortlessly because the guy had wanted to talk to Kira. The guy must have weighed at least 200 pounds or so.

"Dude, you okay?" the ex-Blue Ranger asked his one-time leader. "You suddenly got really pale, like sick pale. You're not going to be sick, are you?" He started to nervously back away from the famous soccer player just in case he decided to hurl on the airport floor.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about that one bodyguard Kira has that once chucked a guy across the room. Really don't want that happening to me, you know?"

Ethan sighed with relief and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "She's not going to sic Jamal on you, promise. It's like I've been saying, she misses you and still likes you. It doesn't even make any sense why she would sic Jamal on you. You're still her friend, right? And Jamal likes you and know that you two dated."  
>"Yeah, just one problem with that, she could have told him that we weren't dating and that we aren't friends and to just put bundles of dynamite down my pants, stab me in the gut, and put a gun near my head and blow me to smithereens for all I know!"<p>

"Okay, and there's one problem with your thought process. Actually there're multiple problems with you thinking. Ow!" Ethan grabbed his arm in pain from the punch the previous Red Dino Ranger had given him. "I was kidding! Learn to take a joke, geez! Anyways, like I was saying before, there's one problem with that thought, Jamal wouldn't do that to you because he likes you. Plus, I think he would seriously think about what Kira had asked of him and tell her that it would be very unwise to do."  
>"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Conner looked at the clock and saw that she would be there in less than a minute. The crowd was almost gone and there were just a few items left on the carousel, more than likely Kira and her band's stuff. "Eth, she's almost here. What am I going to do?" Conner was in complete panic mode. He started moving his feet as if he was dribbling around an imaginary defense, a sure-tell sign that he was nervous.<p>

"Okay look," said a guy next to the pair of former Rangers, "not to be creepy or eavesdrop on your guys' conversation, but dude, listen." Conner and Ethan turned to look at the random guy that was standing next to them and was addressing Conner. "It seems to me that you love this girl a lot. Just tell her that you love, you've missed her smile, and you realized that you can't live without her. If you've cheated on her and came to apologize, don't tell her that last part. You'll just screw up everything even more and any relationship you hope to rebuild with this girl with be gone in seconds. Trust me. Tell her how you feel, be sincere about it, and everything will be good. Girls are like a complicated piece of machinery. You have to know how to operate them correctly otherwise they will break down and never work properly for you ever again until some random guy comes along to fix her for you and even then, it won't be the same. Mainly because she'll be with that new guy and not you."

"Um, thanks, I think." Conner looked at the man uncertainly as he walked away.

"Well, I think he just solved all your problems and answered your questions," Ethan said with a laugh. After all, how many people get to see the ladies' man of Reefside get advice from some random stranger?

"Oh, yeah, he gave me some really good advice alright. Hey, look, is that Jamal?" Conner asked, seeing the familiar bodyguard's figure.  
>"Yeah, I think it is! I'll wave to him." Ethan started lifting his arm before Conner jerked it back down for him. "What was that for?"<br>"If Kira sees me too early, she might hate me even more than she already does."

"Conner, for the last time, she doesn't hate you! She misses you like crazy and she still likes you!" Ethan quickly covered his mouth with his hands even though he stopped too late.

"Wait, what?" Conner whirled around to face him. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"  
>"Uh…no?" Ethan said weakly.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because you weren't supposed to know!" Ethan quickly lowered his voice and focused on the ground. "She wasn't sure where you stood with her. Not talking for two years does that to a person. She was confused and confused about her feelings. It was only recently when she learned that she still loved you and wanted to get back together."  
>"Again, why didn't you tell me this before? Ethan, do you have any idea how much easier this makes my life?"<p>

"No, but you might want to turn around. Life is putting you to the test right now."

Conner slowly turned around, afraid of what he might see. Instead, it wasn't anything horrible at all, just, indescribable.

It was Kira wearing her trademark yellow outfit with her beloved guitar in hand. The rest of her band mates were right behind her, carrying their respective instruments minus the drums and amps. Kira was still as beautiful as ever, if not more, and Conner couldn't pull his eyes away from her.

One of her band mates said something and pointed in the ex-Rangers direction. She followed with her gaze and looked straight at Conner. Their eyes locked and Conner suddenly couldn't breathe. It was like she had some sort of spell that she put on him, causing his body to shut down. Without taking her eyes off of Conner, she dropped everything she had but gently handed her guitar to the bassist for him to hold.

The magical spell that had been placed on Conner was broken as he saw Kira break out into a sprint. Even in the black high-heeled boots she was wearing, she was giving Conner's super-speed a run for its money.

Conner put his arms out just in the nick of time to catch her when she leaped into the air and landed in his arms. Without thinking or remembering where he was, Conner spun around in circles with the girl in his arms and couldn't help but smile.

He gently set her back on the ground and took a look at her face. Kira's face was glowing with happiness and that signature smirk that he had missed so much was right there on her face. Her long brown hair that had been in a loose ponytail before was now free and flowed down her back like a river. Her face was free of make-up and she looked like the same Kira he had first met in detention except she was prettier this time around. It took everything Conner had not to just kiss her right then and there.

"Hey," Conner said nervously.

"Hey," Kira replied quietly, so unlike herself.

"I missed you, a lot," he admitted.

"I missed you a lot, too," she said.

"Just kiss her already!" Ethan yelled.

"Yeah, Kira, go on! Lay a wet one on him, eh?" one of the members of her band agreed. Conner couldn't tell which one it was, but he was thinking it was the other guitarist.

"Wanna give them a show?" Conner asked with the trademark McKnight smile.

Kira smirked again and answered, "The question really is can you handle it?"

The smile changed to a smirk and Conner said, "I'm Conner McKnight, and Conner McKnight can handle anything."

"Anything?"  
>"Anything." Conner and Kira leaned in and closed their eyes as soon as their lips met in perfect harmony. <em>Oh, yeah, <em>Conner thought, _she still loves me, _and smiled as they kissed.


End file.
